


A Millinery Matter

by sillythings



Category: The Legend of Zelda, Zelink - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillythings/pseuds/sillythings
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/majorajackson/189367661230) and the news that a prequel for BOTW will be found in Hyrule Warriors!Link and Zelda are massive dorks, and Link has a thing for hats -- have you seen his wardrobe in BOTW?
Relationships: Zelda & Link, Zelink - Relationship, Zelink if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	A Millinery Matter

They had only stopped for a few supplies. A few apples. A fletch of arrows. Princess Zelda and Link needed to be on their way home to Hyrule Castle. There was really no need for them to spend any more time in this remote village’s shop. 

But Link had found a hat. 

A hat he liked a lot.

“It suits you admirably,” the princess assured him.

“You think?” Link asked, turning his head to view his profile in the polished mirror. The tip of the cap fell down his back, right between his muscular shoulders. Link bobbed his head a little, to get the effect of the hat in motion.

“Absolutely,” Zelda insisted, looking over from where she was perusing a table of helmets and other gear. Something metal clinked as she turned to give him her full attention. “I think green really is your color.”

“Yeah,” Link agreed, a small smile beginning to tug up the corners of his mouth, “Yeah. It feels  _ right _ , somehow. And green is my favorite color…”

He frowned again, reaching up to adjust the cap farther back on his head, allowing the shock of golden brown hair to fall over his forehead.

“But...does it look cool?” Hesitation was clear in Link’s voice. He _thought_ it looked cool, but then, he also thought that Princess Zelda hated him not so long ago, and that proved to be untrue.

Zelda smiled, her eyes warm with honest admiration. 

“Totally cool.” She said. “The coolest.”

“Yeah,” Link grinned at his reflection. He turned to face Zelda, hands on his hips in a proud stance. “I feel cool.”

“Hmm...I like the hat, but it doesn’t quite go with the rest of your outfit.” Zelda frowned thoughtfully. “Do you think?”

Link looked down at himself, running a hand over his fine blue tunic. “But this is the Champion’s attire. I’m your guard. I’m supposed…”

“Pssht!” Zelda interrupted him with a wave of her hand. “I made the tunic. I don’t care if you wear it or not...though it DOES match your eyes nicely.” She paused to stare deeply into Link’s eyes. Link felt heat rise to his cheeks under her scrutiny, and he resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head lest he disturb the cap’s jaunty angle.

Princess Zelda blinked, breaking eye contact and breaking the moment. 

“At any rate, the hat is perfect for you, so you should get an outfit to match.” Zelda found a green tunic among the shopkeeper’s wares and held it up to Link’s shoulders. She hummed thoughtfully as she measured him with his eyes. “Even if you do need to wear your Champion’s tunic around the castle, there is nothing wrong with having an extra set of clothing. Your gear is certainly worse for wear more often than not, dusty and bloody...and...and sweaty.” Zelda’s voice took on a kind of faraway tone. “Definitely sweaty.”

Shaking her head slightly, she thrust the tunic at her guard. “Go try this on so we can get the full effect.”

* * *

  
  
  


An hour later, Link and the princess emerged from the shop, their wallets and their spirits lighter.

“You don’t think the shorts are too much?” Link asked, tugging nervously on the hem of his new pants.

“Not at all.” Zelda assured him. “You have very well-shaped knees, quite enviable, really, most don’t have such athletic knees, which is why short pants are not seen very often in Hylian fashion, I would presume... though yours are a bit pale.” She stared at Link’s knees with a critical eye. “Exposure to sunlight increases your Vitamin D production, which is EXTREMELY important for bone growth and repair, and given the probability of you being injured in battle…” Link raised a skeptical eyebrow. “It HAS happened and you know it. I set your pinky finger just the other week. How is that healing, anyway?”

Link held out his hand for her perusal. 

“A little stiff, but nearly back to normal,” he told her. The princess held his calloused hand in both of hers, prodding the digit, still a little crooked, but healing nicely.

“At any rate, imagine the benefits of all the extra vitamin D for such injuries.” Zelda nodded firmly, dropping his hand. “Yes, I cannot imagine why you would ever go back to long trousers.”

“Well, I do have a uniform…” Link said doubtfully.

“Eh...not on the road,” Zelda was dismissive of his concerns. “The real question is, do you think these goggles suit me?” She blinked owlishly at Link from behind a set of lenses that magnified her bright green eyes to froglike proportions. “I mean, they are _practical_...but are they...well...cool?”

“I told you,” Link said confidently “Totally cool. Robbie’s going to be so jealous. They’re flashier than his.” He tilted his head back to admire the princess’s new gear, the tip of his cap dangling low.

Zelda made a pleased noise and then tugged at the band that kept the goggles secure.

“Drat...they do get tangled in my hair though.” She worked out the knot with a sigh.

“You know,” she lowered her voice confidentially, causing Link to dip his head closer to hear. “If I had my way, I would cut it all off,” she confessed breathlessly, expecting shock and disapproval. A priestess of Hylia without long hair? Unheard of. Instead Link simply nodded thoughtfully.

“Makes sense...then it wouldn’t fall into your flasks and cauldrons...or get in the way of your dissections,” the young man mused. “Though it _is_ pretty the way it is, I think the short style would suit you.” He crinkled up his eyes and held up a hand to block Zelda flowing locks from view.

“Really?” Zelda flushed, “Like a short bob...you know? Just above my shoulders?” She did a little twirl.

Link nodded again.

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Definitely.”

“It would look cool?” she asked, blinking at him through her goggles.

“Totally,” Link avowed. “The coolest.”


End file.
